roses sister
by werewolf18
Summary: cassie roses sister has lived with her adopted parents since she was born.her real dad has been in and out of her life and she doesnt know it yet. her best friend jacob badica is the only one that knew her secrets. when she meets her sister and her sisters friends mason never died. the dragomires did die. mason/OC
1. Chapter 1

i dont own anything RM does, i just own the new characters.

* * *

chapter 1

cassies pov

i was laying on the couch in the livingroom watching tv. when my stoumache grawaled and i got up to go get something to eat and when i was finished i went back to the livingroom and i saw jacob sitting on the chair off to the side and said "what you dont knock anymore" he laughs and says "well you know me ive never been the one to knock." i look at him and say " i dont know about you sometimes..." i said jokingly. jacob got up and walked over to me and said "what? you say you dont know me im hurt we grew up together." i knew he was joking about being hurt he had a smile on his face but he looked at me and i said "what" he looked around and said "where are your parents at" i look at him and say "you just realized they arent here? they went to the air port to pick up some people" he smiled and he fixed the tv to play games we were playing cod when my parents and there guest arrived "cass jake" we paused the game and looked up and said "what" at the same time my dad looked at me and said "these are our guest be nice ok the is abe and janine there daughter rose, roses husband dominic and roses friends lissa christian there married thats adrian eddie mia mason and the three little ones that are talking quietly are grace rose and dominics daughter eric and andrea lissas and christians son and daughter." i smile nd say "nice meeting you dinner will be ready in two hours" i turn back the tv and jake and i unpaused the game and we was killing it but i won of course.

2 hours later

jacob and i was in the kintchen cooking dinner when my parents and there guest but everything was set up in the dinning room. the food was on the table the plates set and glasses of water juice and an empty glass and a bottle of wine for the adults. the dessert was cooking and had 5 minutes to go. everyone sat down and i took the dessert out and put it on the counter to cool and went to sit down with everyone. the adults at one end and the teenagers on the other jacob and i was having fun getting to know them but there was something that as wiered about them because they wouldnt really talk to me they talked to jacob though so i just pulled out my phone out and started texting some of my friends and going on facebook. i was playing angry birds and i was doing good but i got interupted by my dad saying "cassie since you already know the teenagers here theres something we need to tell you" i looked up and said "ok so tell me" and i went back to playing the game when my dad said "well umm we arent your real parents abe and jannine are" i dropped my phone and didnt want to look up at anyone so i got up and ran out of the house.

i couldnt believe they never told me i just kept running and not stoping i ran till i was about 2 miles away from the house. i reached the cabins that were there and no one knew but jacob i knew he wouldnt tell anyone so i was ok for now. i was at the cabins for about 4 hours when i decide to get home i was walking into the back doors when i was ambushed by my adopted parents. "where have you been we were worried" i look at them and say "i was at a secret hide out that only jacob and i know" they turn to jacob and say "why didnt you tell us" he looked at me and said "she needed time to think about everything" we heard 2 gasps and looked to see adrian and lissa with shocked faces looking at me. i said "what is there something on my face or something" and then thats when all hell broke lose when they said "you two are bonded" i was running up the stairs in no time but i stoped to hear the conversation "jacob you knew huh" i then heared him say "yes shes bonded to me" i knew they were giving jacob the death glare and then my mom said " so how did it happen" i knew he had a kinda scared look so i went down and said "its none of your bisnusse ok" my parents looked at me and said "yea and well you need to tell us now" i look at jacob and then look at my parents and say "fine i fell and hit my head on a rock ok there was blood everywhere we was in the woods and jake and i was running and i fell it took jake awhile to get to me becasue i was running from him we was just playing"

my parents came up to me when they noticed the tears and i burried my head in my dads shirt and said "im scared ok wiered things have happened that i cant explain" my mom was huging me to and said "itll be ok" i loook at her and say "its not going to be ok" they nodded and jacob came and i hugged him and he sid "ill be back tomarrow ok" i nodded and he left so it was me and my family and there friends. my parents said "well you should get to know your real parents" i nodded and they went to do there work.

* * *

so what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

roses sister chapter 2

cassies pov

we all sat down and introduced themselves "hi im abe mazur this is janine, we are your parents this is rose she your sister and the others are dimitri lissa christian eddie mia adrian jill and mason" i look and them and say "hi nice to meet you all" i was so not in the mood to talk to my 'parents' and 'sister' but i didnt let my anger get to me so i pushed it aside and said "so what do you want to know?". we are all in the livingroom and we talked for hours i told them everything about getting in trouble and they told me about them i just didnt tell them about my secret that no one knows but jake. it was getting late and we all decided to get to bed.

the next morning still cassies pov

i woke up and it was 10:30am so i got up and went to take a shower i was in the middle of washing my hair when i noticed the blood i look on my arms and started panicking. i finished in the shower and got dressed and head to the down stairs bathroom that has all the medical supplies like badages and was awake and jacob was here he looked at me and knew what happened so he rushed to my side and took my arm and said "wow its worse then last time" its true ever since i was little when i became bounded to jake i sleep walk and sleep whatever if i have a bad dream then i usually got cut or something with out noticing until i either looked down or took a shower and saw the blood.

well now eveyone was worried when they saw jake run to me and pull me back into the bathroom and shut the door locking it. my adopted parents knocked yelling "COME OUT HERE NOW YOU TWO I HATE WHEN YOU DO THIS!" jake wrapped my arm and taped it then he opened the door we walked out me with a bandage on my arm. rose saw and asked "what happened to your arm" i looked at her and said "nothing happened" that adrian guy decided to but in and say "that was a lie" i roll my eyes and say "how do you know it could be the truth i mean havent you heard the truth hurts get over it" rose laughed and my real parents look at me and say "what happened tell us and dont lie" i look at jake and he nods but i couldnt get word out of my mouth

so jake said "well when she was 10 i was 14 and we became best friends we were at the lake and it was winter so the lake was frozen and she tripped and her neckalice went sliding across to the middle of the lake and she walked and got her neckalice and she was walking back but the ice started cracking and she fell in i ran out to try and help her and once i got her out she wasnt breathing and i couldnt help it i brought her back to life we have been trying to figure it out but we dont know what to reserch and yea" everyone looked at him and my real dad said "that doesnt explain her arm though" i look at him and say "acctually it does after that i have these nightmeres and sometime there so bad i hurt myself in my sleep"

they all had sympothy on there face and i so didnt need there sympothy so i said "stop with the stupid sympothy i dont need it ok" i turn around and walk outside and sit on the porch steps. my adopted parents came out and my mom sat on one side and my dad sat on the other my dad looked at me and said "you are going to go with your real parents to live with them so they can get to know you better and they want you to ok so please dont argue with it" i look at him and shot up and stood infront of them saying "i dont want to leave i want to stay here with you and finish school and hang out with my friends if i go then how will i make friends im not good at it im shy and i dont really know what to say" my sister rose and her friends were listening and rose poped out and said "we want you to be our friend" i look up at them and they are all smiling. i looked down and jake was with them he walked up to me and hugged me saying "go you need to get away and you know it we will keep in touch but before you leave you should go see jen" i nodded and rose came an hugged me and so did her friends. i smiled and we went inside and went to my room "well this is my room" rose sat on my bed and i went to my closet and grabed one of my suite cases and took it to my dresser. i threw all my stuff into my suite case and put that by the door. then i went to my closet and started packing those clothes. we were leaving today in 3 hours it took me an hour to pack and i put my stuff in the car and then went to go see jen i spent an hour there when i got picked up and we lrft to the privet air strip not far out of town.

i was going to miss my life here but i knew i wasnt going to stay here forever now was i. we were going to the royal court and i was going to be learning how to fight and become a gaurdian. when we got to the court we went to palace housing aparently thats where rose lissa and there friends lived. i was going to be living there to since im 17 i need to get caught up with everything rose dominic eddie an mason said they would teach me.

3 months later roses pov

its been three months since cassie moved here with us and tree months since she started to learn how to fight and she is really great she can take down mason. i also know that her and mason are secretly dating we all knew they were always hanging out when they could we was going to confront them right now we were just waiting for cass to get home.

the door opened then and she waled into the house and came into the livingroom and saw us and said "hey whats going on throwing a party" we laughed and i said "we know about you and mason" i saw mason freze the same time i did and i said "what are you talking about yea i hang out with him so what is that a bad thing" rose looked at me and said "we know your dating and we all think you two are cute together" i looked down blushing and everyone laughed and lissa said "ok now lets go get you ready we are going out to dinner" i looked at them and said "what we are going out but i thought we were staying in" lissa laughed and dragged me upstairs i was sent to take a shower.i came out and lissa sat me down and started on my hair while rose went through my closet to find something for me to wear and i said "you dont have to do my hair your maj-" i was cut off by lissa "dont you dare call me your majesty ok its lissa only lissa and i want to do your hair" i nodded and stayed quiet till she was done rose gave me and outfit and i got dressed. we walked down the stairs and we walked to the restraunt i was walking behind with mason talking.


End file.
